Born to Make You Happy
by Mimrose
Summary: Another year has passed and Seto Kaiba is one year older. Although rich and powerful, the 25 year old CEO still feels alone and something missing in his life. Can a kind spirit give him the one thing he needs to make his life complete? One-shot. Seto x Jou, Yaoi.


**This was inspired by a song called "Born to Make You Happy" by Britney Spears. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Another year had passed. One more winter, one more spring, one more summer, and finally it was autumn. The continuous cycle of days, weeks, and months passed again.

Seto Kaiba was now 25 years old. Yet, for all the 25 years of his life, what did he truly have to show for it?

Sure, he was the CEO of one of the biggest companies in the world and one of the richest people in the world. But, outside of that, Seto had nothing.

Yes, he had his little brother. Mokuba was the one thing in his life that he fought for, the one person he loved unconditionally and would do anything for. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do, wouldn't give to make his little brother happy.

Mokuba was growing up now, and soon he would be leaving to attend college overseas in America. Mokuba would have his own life, in a whole new place. Away from home. Away from Seto.

Although it pained him to see his little brother go, Seto had no right to hold him back. He had no right to force Mokuba to stay with him, as much as he tried to convince him to attend a university much closer to home.

But, Mokuba was still a Kaiba. And being a Kaiba meant being stubborn, proud people. Mokuba refused Seto, not out of spite, but because he truly wanted to attend university in America. Mokuba wanted to see what the world outside of home had in store for him.

Mokuba was more of a social butterfly than Seto. Mokuba had friends, and was more outgoing than Seto ever was. Seto had tried his best so that Mokuba had the childhood he never had-full of friends, laughter, and love.

Watching as the Kaiba Corp jet took to the air, Seto silently stood on the tarmac, wishing for his brother to return to him. It was foolish, however. Mokuba was grown up now, and that was the way it should be.

Returning to the limo that was waiting for him, Seto commanded the driver to take him to the orphanage he had grew up in. The ride was silent, mainly because Seto was caught up in his old memories and thoughts.

The orphanage was by no means a happy place to Seto, but at least it was home. More so than he could say when he was adopted by his "father", but he had a sense of freedom there.

As he sat in the limo and looked out the window at the slightly run down building, Seto handed an envelope of money to the driver and asked him to bring it to the building. Watching as the driver walked to the door and handed the lady the money, Seto prayed that it would be used to help the children that were living there now.

It was a common occurrence for him. Every so often, he would ask his driver to take him to the orphanage, where he would deliver a check made out to the orphanage. Although he never delivered the check personally, he had an idea that they still knew who it was from-his limo with it's Kaiba Corp insignia was not very conspicuous.

Maybe it was because deep down inside, Seto wanted them to know that it was him. He wanted them to see that he had made a life for himself. Maybe they would give that hope to the children that were currently living there that they could have a future too.

Returning home, Seto retired to his room with a glass of wine and his laptop. Working at an unusually leisurely pace, he answered his emails and checked the stocks on his company. Everything was going fine, everything was in place.

_I'm sitting here alone up in my room  
I'm thinking about the times that we've been through  
Oh, my love_

Sitting back with the glass of wine in his hand, he thought about his life. Yes, he had a successful company. Yes, he had made a life for himself. He had financial security, a mansion, and a little brother he adored more than anything.

But, Seto couldn't ignore the feeling of emptiness in his heart. It throbbed dully, yet painfully, making its presence known. Rubbing his hand over his chest, Seto briefly wondered if it was a physical condition. In his heart, though, he knew it was nothing that was affecting his health.

_With a love that felt so strong  
If only you were here tonight  
I know that we could make it right_

A warm feeling suddenly washed over him, and he felt himself being cocooned in an embrace. A light embrace, but it was a feeling he recognized easily. Opening his eyes, he looked at the spirit that was sitting in front of him, resting it's hand on Seto's arm.

"Katsuya," he whispered.

The spirit, or Katsuya as he was called, nodded and smiled at Seto. "Seto! Happy birthday!"

Seto responded with a light nod. "Thanks."

Katsuya was, for a lack of a better description, Seto's guardian angel. Normally Seto would have scoffed at anything supernatural or "magical", but Katsuya was different.

Ever since he was little, Katsuya was there for him. Katsuya was there when his parents were in the accident that took their life, when they first arrived in the orphanage, when bullies had picked on him and Mokuba.

Katsuya was the comforting spirit that always surrounded him when he was lonely, when he was sad. Katsuya scared away the bullies, took away the hurt in Seto's heart.

Whenever Seto asked why Katsuya was here, the only response he would get was a mysterious smile and Katsuya would say, "Because I was born to make you happy."

Of course, Seto would then point out that Katsuya was not technically "born", as he was a spirit. Katsuya would then laugh, a pearl of laughter escaping his lips.

"Maybe not in the human sense, Seto, but spirits can be born." With a wink, Katsuya would then put Seto's questions to rest. It seemed like he would never get a straight answer from the spirit.

Katsuya himself had a lithe body, strong and limber. His hair looked to be a gold color, thick and falling over his ears and eyes. His eyes, however, were one of the most beautiful things Seto had ever seen.

Warm amber and honey was how he'd describe them. Katsuya's eyes were expressive, bright, and full of spirit. They would widen with shock whenever Seto would tell him something surprising, or narrow in anger at anyone who dared to hurt Seto or Mokuba. Sometimes, Seto could see an unknown emotion shining through Katsuya's eyes, but it would often disappear as fast as it appeared.

He also had the voice of an angel, really. Comforting, yet passionate, Seto longed to hear Katsuya's voice whenever he needed comfort. Katsuya's voice was light and cheery, airy yet bold. Katsuya had a voice that could be raised in power, or lowered in reverence.

"So, Seto, how do you think this year went for you?" Katsuya asked, his eyes lighting up with mirth. His pale and silvery hands gently patted Seto's hair, and Seto felt the lightness of Katsuya's touch against his brown hair.

"Mokuba grew up…and now he's gone. He has his own life now." Seto answered, his voice quiet and solemn.

Katsuya frowned, reaching forward to place a hand on Seto's cheek. "He hasn't left you, Seto. He's here," Katsuya said, pointing at Seto's heart. "And he always will be. He's only leaving for school, not leaving you for good."

Seto closed his eyes with a sigh, shaking his head. "I feel so alone. There's something missing from me. I have everything anyone could ever want, but…"

Grasping his face in his hands, tears started to roll down Seto's cheeks. Seto cried, for the first time in many years. He cried for the little brother he was losing, he cried for the fact that he didn't want to be alone anymore. He cried for the pain that throbbed in his heart, becoming greater and greater with every passing day.

He could feel Katsuya's arms around him, wrapping him in a tight embrace. He couldn't feel it, yet it was there. He could hear Katsuya's soft words whispering to him in his ear, warm words of comfort and care.

"What do you wish for, Seto? Give me one wish and I will grant it. I promise."

Seto's eyes were still squeezed closed, his hands covering his face. He could feel the tears he cried, staining the palms of his hands.

What did he want? He already had so much, but he knew that there was missing.

"I wish…I wish to be complete. I wish to not feel so alone. I wish that I don't feel like a part of me is missing anymore." Seto stated, longingly as he stared at his hands. Could Katsuya really grant that wish for him? Seto didn't feel like anyone could.

He felt a force moving his head up, as he raised his head and looked at Katsuya. Gasping at the emotion swimming in his golden eyes, Seto's breath caught at how beautiful, how amazing Katsuya looked.

A small smile made it's way onto his face, and Katsuya leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Seto's forehead. It was a light kiss, like a butterfly gently touching his skin.

"Go to sleep, Seto. Rest, and when you wake up, your wish will be granted."

With one last comforting touch, Katsuya faded away, his voice drifting through Seto's head over and over again.

* * *

Rubbing his eyes with a groan, Seto fought the urge to wince as the sunlight peeked in through the blinds, hitting his directly in the eyes.

Mumbling, he flipped in his bed, cuddling closer to the warmth he felt on the side of his body.

Wait. Warmth…?

Shooting upright in his bed, Seto realized that he wasn't alone. Lying beside him on the bed was a person.

A man. A blond man. A blond, very beautiful looking man.

Mouth open in shock, Seto froze as the man turned in his sleep, yawning and curling into Seto's side.

"…" Seto stared. What was a man doing in his bed? He couldn't remember there being anyone with him last night…

"Mmm…Seto, come back to sleep."

That voice…the voice was hauntingly familiar, and Seto looked down just as the man's eyes opened.

All the air left his body in a second. Those eyes! They were Katsuya's eyes! What was Katsuya doing in his bed? In a human body, really!

"…Katsuya?" Seto whispered, not believing his eyes.

The man smiled and nodded, pulling himself up into a sitting position. The blankets fell and pooled around his lap, revealing his lean, slightly muscular chest. "Correct!"

"…What are you doing here?! How are you here?! Why are you here?!" Seto immediately starting to fire off his questions, not giving Katsuya a chance to respond.

Katsuya chuckled at Seto's sudden outburst. "One question at a time. I'm here because I promised to fulfill your wish. I called in a favor to receive a human body. And, I'm here because I was born to make you happy."

Seto's hand reached out, touching Katsuya's cheek. It felt warm, smooth, and Seto's hand shook at the sensation running through his fingertips. "…It's really you…" he whispered.

Taking Seto's hand, Katsuya grasped it in his own. "Yes, Seto. I'm here. You are never alone, and you were never alone. I'll always be here, by your side."

"But…why?"

Shaking his head at Seto's confusion, Katsuya's hair fell in curtains around his face as he smiled up at Seto. "Because, Seto…I love you." His hands went to Seto's face, pulling him in so their foreheads were touching. "I want to be with you, Seto. I want to be with you until the day that we have to leave this world."

_I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy  
'Cause you're the only one up in my heart_

Seto saw the same unfamiliar emotion running through Katsuya's eyes, and he finally realized what it was. It was love. Katsuya loved him?

Without warning, joy suddenly erupted from his chest. It filled his body, spreading from the tips of his hands to the tips of his toes. His chest, no longer constricting painfully, instead felt light and for the first time, Seto felt genuine happiness.

Staring into Katsuya's eyes, he saw his own eyes reflecting back the same emotion. He loved Katsuya.

He loved this beautiful man, who had been his protector for so long. He loved his guardian, the one who had always been by his side even in his darkest moments. Finally, he knew what it felt like to be complete.

A smile on his lips and a laugh escaping him, Seto placed his hands over the hands holding his face.

"Katsuya…I love you too. Will you really stay here with me?"

A brilliant smile was what he received in response from him.

"Yes, Seto…because, I was born to make you happy."

_Always and forever, you and me  
That's the way our life should be  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy_

Slowly, gently, their lips touched, sealing their vow of love and devotion.


End file.
